Princess Protection Program
by TheNewRENT-Head
Summary: Based on the Disney movie Princess Protection Program. Read and Review. Should I go on with it?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Protection Program

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of this story because it is based on the movie Princess Protection Program by Disney. The credit is theirs and not mine. I also don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT or any of its characters.

Chapter One: Princess Courtney No More

CPOV

Today was another day of practice for me. My coronation is in two months but my royal associate, James insisted we needed to practice.

So here I am all dressed up in my coronation dress and hair done up ready to be crowned queen.

My dress was big and purple. It was my new favorite dress made for me. My long hair was braided and twisted up into a bun. My princess tiara resting on top of my head, I was ready for my crown.

"Princess Courtney are you ready," James asked. My royal associate is in charge of giving me off as queen and looking after me.

"Yes sir. Remind me again why we have to practice two months before my actual coronation?" I asked.

"So you are prepared for anything that might happen princess," James said linking arms with me.

We walked to the main courtyard where my mom and the prime minister were waiting to crown me queen of Costa Luna. The Prime Minister began his speech while I stood there bored. The crown was inches away from my head when it was knocked out of the Prime Ministers hands. General Davis, the king of another small nation like ours, was standing in the courtyard.

"Main rulers of Costa Luna, the Princess is too young to rule this nation. Sixteen is not such an age to take over. I have decided to declare myself President of The Costal Countries. Take them," he shouted at me.

James clamped on to my hand and began pulling me toward him. Suddenly the man my mother hired, Major Mason, jumped down from the second story and onto James. I ran toward my mom, but Major Mason pulled me down another corridor and to a stairway.

"Courtney, over here," my mom whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom, what's going on?" I demanded.

"I had a feeling General Davis would try something like this, so I had Major Mason assigned to assist us for the practice. It's a good thing he's here. You must go with him," mom said hugging me.

"Mom I want to stay with you," I said holding on.

"You must go with him. Nothing good will come of you staying with me. Just go," she said letting go of me. She took off her silver bracelet my father gave to her before he died.

"Never forget that you _are _a princess," she said putting it on my wrist and walking away. Major Mason led me to the roof and into a helicopter. We took off immediately.

"Where are we going," I demanded.

"Princess Courtney everything will be explained when we arrive." Major Mason said. We landed five minutes later. I walked to the elevator that was apparently waiting for me. The doors closed on me alone.

"Princess Courtney we have been expecting you," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a woman on a screen looking at me.

"Hello," I said scared.

"You are now under the custody and protection of the Princess Protection Program. It is sponsored by the world's royal families to protect princesses like you, by hiding them from danger and harm," the woman explained.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to me. The same woman I was talking to turned around and walked up to me.

"Princess Courtney we will get started right away," the woman said leading me to an escalator.

"With what," I asked.

"Getting you ready to protect you, there are four stages," The woman said.

"How will you protect me?" I asked.

"By hiding you where General Davis will not look, we are going to send you to America," the woman said leading me to a room where several girls were trying on clothes or getting their hair done. This was an odd room to be in.

"First we change your hair and clothes. Then we place you where no one will recognize you," she said sitting me down in a chair. A woman was undoing my bun and the braids in my hair. I didn't mind her undoing my hair but when she picked up a pair of scissors I freaked out.

"No stop!" I said holding my hands up.

"I want to see Major Mason. I only trust him," I said.

A few minutes later I was sitting in another room with him.

"I want to go back. There is no way I'm staying with someone I don't know. I'm not letting them cut my hair off, and I certainly don't want to be here," I said venting.

"I'm sorry princess but you can't go back. I have to protect you, and if it makes you feel better I have been given orders to have you stay with me," Major Mason said.

"It doesn't make me feel better that my people will think I have abandoned them," I said remaining resistant.

"You would be easily killed princess. I'm sorry but you can't go back," Major Mason said walking out of the room.

I sat there for a few more minutes, but got back up and walked back to the chair I was sitting in before and sat back down.

"You may proceed," I said as the woman started cutting my hair. I watched as my very long hair was cut all the way up to my shoulders. My brown hair was so short. I could barely take looking at myself in the mirror so I avoided looking at myself as the dressed me.

**(AN: Think the outfit Rosie wears in this scene)**

A few hours later after a long plane ride I was in a place called Louisiana with Major Mason heading for his home.

I really want my life back.

Read and Review Please. Thanks for reading Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

DPOV

My sister Bridgette and I were on the bus riding home from another crappy day at school. I saw our dad's car before Bridgette. He was on some protection detail and we had the house to ourselves the past few days. She has barely any friends beside our dad. I on the other hand have quite a few friends. Being the punk in school does have its advantages.

I hopped off the bus when it stopped at our house and walked into the bait shop where my dad was ringing up bait for a fisherman.

"Hey dad," I said dropping my back pack and looking at the buckets of worms sitting on the counter. Bridgette and I used to have a lot of fun with those worms when we were little.

BPOV

I walked into my room and threw my bag on my bed looking for my dad. Duncan didn't come into the house so dad must be outside in the bait shop.

"Hello," a girl said from the corner. She was sitting up straight looking at me but just sitting there not doing anything. Like a _princess_, that my dad must have brought home.

"Hi, um who are you," I asked.

"Prin-um Courtney," she said stumbling on her words.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yep," she said looking around.

"What are you doing in my room," I asked standing there.

"Major Mason gave me this room to stay in while I'm here," she said. Well she was definitely a princess if she was calling my dad Major Mason.

"I guess we are sharing this room," I said.

"I don't share rooms. So I don't know where you will sleep," she said. I walked out of the room sick of listening to this.

"Dad," I called walking into the bait shop.

"Hey, where you in your room?" he asked.

"What is she doing here? Why is she staying with me?" I demanded.

"Her name is Courtney, she's from Costa Luna. She's going to stay with you," my dad said.

"Why me? Why did you bring her here?" I demanded.

"Because you're the only girl in the house, and I had to bring her because I had no choice," my dad explained.

"There's a princess here?" Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes.

DPOV

Beautiful Princesses living here was a dream come true. I raced inside the house and into Bridgette's room. The girl sitting on Bridgette's bed jumped up scared and turned around.

She was gorgeous. Short brown hair, big brown eyes, and an amazing body.

She was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: You already know.

Courtney's POV

"Hello," I said retaining my seat on the bed. This guy looked different than anyone else I have ever seen. With a green Mohawk and his skull t-shirt, this guy is definitely not someone suitable to be with a princess. But it didn't hurt to be nice.

"Hey," he said back.

"My name is Courtney," I said.

"Duncan, so princess what brings your hot ass here?" he asked smirking.

Is this how American boys act?

"How dare you say such horrible things to me!" I shouted at him.

"DUNCAN!" I heard Major Mason yell from downstairs.

"See yah later babe," he said and ran out the door. Leaving me sitting on the bed and clueless.

Duncan's POV

I ran into my dad in the kitchen.

"So what's up?" I said casually.

"Don't play me Duncan. Stay away from the Princess." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah sure dad."

"I mean it Duncan. She is a long way from home and she needs to feel comfortable here." He said.

I walked back upstairs, hoping to scare the princess for some entertainment but instead I hear her talking to herself:

_Este lugar es un pantano. No es un hogar. Principales masones hijo es un idiota! Una sacudida caliente! Pero sigue siendo un imbécil!_ She said.

(Translation: This place is a swamp. It is not a home. Major Mason's son is a jerk! A hot jerk! But still a jerk!)

Whoa. That's a lot of words.

She continued: Me gustaría estar de vuelta a casa, con tu mamá. Te extraño mucho.

(Translation: I wish I were back home, with you mom. I miss you so much.)

I hadn't noticed that I was leaning on the door until I fell in and hit Bridgette's floor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Se espiando a mí?

"What? You are still speaking a foreign language to me." I said.

"What are you doing here, Are you spying?" she said.

"Indeed I am princess. Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"None of your business. And if you would mind I would like some time alone." She said rudely.

"How about some time with me instead?" I asked.

"How about no."

"Oh come on princess, I'll show you around. We can see some of the sights here." I promised.

"No tha_"

"I'll take that as a yes," I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her downstairs and out the front door.

I ignored my dad's shouting and just kept going. We could walk.

"Hey Bridgette want to come for a walk?" I called. She looked up and saw Courtney.

"So you got her out of my room?" she said.

"I'm going to show Princess here the town." I said.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Sheesh princess, don't get so out of shape," I said holding up my hands in surrender.

"So are you coming with us?" princess asked with pleading eye's. Bridgette smirked.

"Nope, have fun." She said smiling.

"Don't leave me with this guy," princess yelled as I drug her away.

We walked for at least an hour until we got tired. We were at the park in town. All the little kids were already home for dinner and stuff like that. So we took up residence on the bench. Me stretched out, and Courtney sitting properly. Straight and poised and all that.

"So why did you bring me here Duncan?" she asked.

Courtney's POV

"Well Princess, if you are going to be here a while then I thought you might like to see the sights. And I am your official tour guide," he said.

Being alone with Duncan is bad. I may do things my mom wouldn't want a princess to do.

"Why did you want to? Because you like me of course," I said

"Maybe I do Princess, but we could never work." He said. That was obvious already.

"Who says it has to be anything lasting?" I said.

If he is going to mess with my head, I'll mess with his. Game on Duncan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Duncan's POV

This girl is really going for it. Are all princesses this stupid?

"Kiss me," she said leaning towards me. Well, since she asked.

Just when I am about a millimeter from her lips she pushes me right off the bench and laughs.

"American boys really _are_ stupid," she commented laughing. I just starred at her.

Courtney's POV

Okay, so that was pretty interesting to watch Duncan think that I was going to kiss him. Me? The Princess kissing a commoner? Ew.

"You actually fell for that," I said laughing. Duncan groaned from his position on the ground.

"Haha very funny," he said getting back up and sitting next to me.

"But I have to tell you one more thing," Duncan said.

"What is i_" I couldn't finish my sentence because he actually was kissing me this time. And I have to say, I should kiss commoners more often.

I was certainly missing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Duncan's POV

This chick was driving me crazy. Not in an insane way, but in a way that I wanted her.

"Princess, you have to come out of the bathroom some time. The bus is going to be here any minute." I said outside of the bathroom door.

"For the last time, my name is _Courtney_. And I don't go to school. So leave me alone." She shouted from the other side.

"Come on Princess. You're sixteen. You have to go to school. And besides, I am not going to call you by your real name so get used to it princess," I teased.

I heard more rapid Spanish before the bathroom door unlocked and princess came waltzing out. She was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans and a flowery tank top thing.

"Babe you look hot." I said out loud. _Whoops._

"I would prefer if you just said I looked nice. Thank you. I don't want to have to listen to your inappropriate language towards me." princess replied.

"That was like a slap in the face darling,"

"Would you like to be slapped in the face?" she screamed.

"_Duncan!"_ I heard my dad roar from downstairs.

"Gotta go princess," I raced downstairs.

"Duncan, I've about had it with your crap. Would you leave the Princess alone?"

"I tried dad, but she's just so hot."

"Duncan this is the last straw."

"You always say that dad, but you never mean it."

"Duncan, the next time I hear Courtney yelling, I am going to send your butt to military school. No excuses. Got it?" my dad threatened.

_Okay, so maybe I did get a little carried away._

I agreed not to aggravate the princess and my dad agreed not to send me away to military school.

"Now go. I think the bus is here," he dismissed me.

I ran out the door after the girls.

"…and this is my cousin Courtney. She's staying with us." I heard Bridgette say.

"Well hello there Courtney. My names Helen. Just take a seat." Helen introduced herself.

"Hey Helen," I said as I climbed on the bus.

Courtney took a seat in the one remaining empty seat. I sat next to her.

"Must you sit next to me Duncan?" she groaned. I just grinned.

"Have you ever been to school?" I asked nicely. I think I shocked her with my change in personality. But I had a feeling that it would get back to my dad by means of Bridgette if I was mean.

"I have had professional tutors my entire life." she replied.

"You will like high school. It's like being locked up in prison. You can't have any fun, and they expect you to learn something while you're in class. What crap."

"I don't think that's such crap Duncan," princess snapped.

"Whoa princess, lose the attitude. I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little. Anyway, we are here. So you will see what I'm talking about."

We pulled into the school parking lot and everyone got off the bus. I saw Courtney look around in horror at the masses of people piling off of buses and out of cars. She looked terrified.

"Welcome to high school princess." I joked.

**Read and review! I know it has been especially long for this story…**


End file.
